kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
POS timeline
:For official timeline variants, see King's Quest Timeline. The POP timeline is an unofficial timeline based on information from the The Silver Lining and Four Winds from Phoenix Online Publishing (it is loosely based on the POP timeline (classic)). DC = Daventry's Creation This timeline places KQ7 at about 24 years after KQ1. In comparison; The AGDI timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1, the BI timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1, and the IA timeline timeline places KQ7 about 24 or 26 years after KQ1 (KQ7 takes place before KQ4). Note: TSL/FWs takes a few liberties from older games in places, but for the most part sticks to the original games. The differences are discussed it's own section. Timeline As alluded to in the new issues of The Four Winds, and references in TSL. *1 DC :Daventry's creation, the founding of Daventry. *818 DC :The War between the Black Cloak Society and the Silver Cloaks. *1787 DC :Queen Allaria and King Caliphim become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles."For the first time in almost 30 years, the Green Isles are seeing the hefty responsibility of ruling and maintaining the lands change hands today..." *1794 DC :King Graham's is made king of Daventry. *1795 DC :Valanice is locked in a quartz tower. The tower is apparently teleported to the enchanted realm.Narrator: "23 Years Ago" :Graham travels to Kolyma, and rescues Valanice. They are married in the monastery in Kolyma. *1797 DC :Alexander and Rosella are born. *1798 DC :Alexander is kidnapped by ManannanFour Winds: "A year later, however, he was stolen from his crib by the evil wizard Manannan.. *1803 DC :Abdul Alhazred becomes Vizier of the Castle of the Crown.Hassan: Fifteen years with that scheming warthog inside the castle walls... *1808 DC :Rosella attempted to learn to play the violin.Narrator: Graham's memory flashes back almost ten years at the sight of these music stands to when Rosella attempted to learn how to play the violin. *1814 DC :The trade ways between the Land of the Isles are shut down due to the closing of the ferry.Four Winds (Issue 2), 4 *1815 DC :Alexander returned to Daventry shortly before his 18th birthday.Four Winds (Issue 2), pg 9 Shortly after returning from defeating the dragon, during his return celebration Graham is struck with a heart attack. Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father. *1816 DC :Graham travels through Serenia to save his family from Mordack. Alexander meets Cassima. :Less than half a year later, Alexander travels to the Green Isles to rescue Cassima.Narrator (TSL): It pains Graham to think that the former princess was locked in this room for nearly half a year before his son was valiant enough to rescue her. *1817 DC January :Shortly after, their wedding, Alexander and Cassima become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles. :The ferry service is restored between the islands. :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch and save Etheria from Malicia shortly before her twentieth birthday. :Connor MacLyrr saves the kingdom of Daventry. :Connor is made Captain of the Daventry Royal Guard one month later, and made there are celebrations for his heroic efforts saving the kingdom. :News from early in the month are covered :Attempts are made to open Chessboard Land to the public, but is cancelled during the opening ceremony. :Borders on the islands are opened. :Vizier Alhazred pleads not guilty during his arraignment proceedings. :Derek Karlavaegen (unofficial), a researcher of sorts buys Manannan's house and moves in.http://www.tsl-game.com/fourwinds/iss03-article06-1.html. :A week later, Abdul Alhazred is found guilty during his trial. Derek Karlavaegen visited the Green Isles to attend the trial. :Passage opens up to the Isle of Mists. :Mountgo brothers (Amar Mountgo & Ryoo Mountgo) open up balloon service to the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. :Prince Cocteau marries Beauty. January 23 :The Eye Between Worlds mysteriously sends the first issue of the TFW through the Eye Between Worlds. January 30 :The Eye Between Worlds sends through through issues two through four. February: :Derek discovers the Eye Between Worlds under a trap door. February 8 :In the week of its discovery Derek discusses the Eye Between Worlds with the public, and how it has earned him a job with the TFW. February 10 :Alhazred files for appeal, this considered bigger news than the discovery of an Eye Between Worlds that week. February 13 :Derek Karlavaegen interviews Abdul Alhazred. February 14 :Edgar and Rosella become engaged. February 24 :Abdul Alhazred's appeal is denied. March 2 :Abdul Alhazred escapes from the Castle of the Crown dungeons. March 12 :Sergeant Brant, a guard dog confesses to helping Abdul Alhazred escape. March 21 :Derek Karlavaegen interviews King Alexander. March 26 :Derek breaks into and robs the documents from the Castle of the Crown. April 2 :Derek Karlavaegen wanted for questioning for robbing documents in the Castle of the Crown, and as an accomplice to Abdul Alhazred's escape. Derek Karlavaegen faces the charge of treason for exposing state secrets. The maximum penalty for the charge is death by hanging. April 4 :Derek Karlavaegen on the run, he sends an article discussing how he has been framed, and that he is going to attempt to find answers to who was behind it. April 12 :Gigi Strongman explores the Land of the Dead, and discovers a great evil power is on the rise. April 15 :Derek continues his investigations, he returns to his home in Llewdor, which has been invaded by Guard Dogs from the Green Isles. He snuck into the house via teleportation searching for information in his bedroom, study and laboratory. He chartered a ship and left Llewdor. April 17 :The Triple Trident Tournament held in the seas near Kolyma... Graham wins the tournament. April 27 :Location for Edgar and Rosella's wedding is announced to be in the Castle of the Crown. *1818 DC :Bruce has its first mayoral election.Four Winds (Issue 3), pg :The stairs replacing the Cliffs of Logic are finished.Four Winds (Issue 2), pg 5 :Alex and Rosella have their 21st birthdayTSL, banner in the village. On the same day Rosella and Edgar plan to be married. They are cursed by a dark wizard during the ceremony. :Graham goes on a journey in the Green Isles to save his children. Notes *The game starts on the 21st birthday of Alex and Rosella. *The Quartz tower (unofficial) is the place where Graham rescued his wife more than twenty years before TSL. *Graham and Valanice have been married for more than twenty years.Graham & Black Widow *Graham mentions he had been king for several years before he married Valanice (thus the KQ2 manual is ignored)Graham (TSL):"I had been King of Daventry for a few years, but I was lonely.". Though some references suggest he was only a king a year. *The war between the Black and Silver Cloaks occured one thousand years before TSL.The Ranger, Prologue (Episode 2) *Alhazred lived in the castle for fifteen yearsHassan (TSL) *Alexander returned to Daventry shortly before his eighteenth birthday.Graham (TSL) *The Four Winds take place roughly within the year between MOE and TSL. *See also TSL timeline (classic) *The Four Winds states the twins were born 21 years before the issueFour Winds: "King Alexander was born to King Graham and Queen Valanice of Daventry twenty-one years ago in the land of Daventry along with his twin sister, Rosella.", twenty-one years before 1817 (however, a banner in TSL states that they celebrate 21st birthday in 1818). Four Winds should actually say 20 years before the issue (not 21). *The narrator claims that Alexander told his father that the Isle of the Crown has prospered in the last few years, and that the booming economy leading to the growth of the town and allowing its people to live comfortably. There has only been about 1-2 year since KQ6 (other in-game information and Four Winds state that the economy had been dead until only very recently). *Cassima was a lave under Mordack for a couple of years. Misc. References *Jollo: If I'd spent the last twenty years of my life in Daventry, I'd be comatose, too. *Narrator: It pains Graham to think that the former princess was locked in this room for nearly half a year before his son was valiant enough to rescue her. *Hassan: Fifteen years with that scheming warthog inside the castle walls... *Shamir: A thousand years ago, there existed a dark cult of the worst and most evil wizards in the world *Graham: And besides that, I'm married, and have been for more than twenty years. *Black Widow: Besides, twenty years of being chained to your spouse deserves some kind of... *Narrator: Here for thousands of years past, and surely for thousands of years yet to come, but as old and as wise as the stones of the Sacred Circle are, Graham sadly cannot find the answers he seeks here. *Ranger: After a thousand years, the seals have begun to lose their power, and now he can exit his prison. *Narrator: Cassima told Valanice this was her favorite dressing screen. It was a gift given to her for her sixteenth birthday. *Graham: You've been toying with me for the last five years or so... Differences between TSL and official games *In the TSL timeline, the ferry is restored after the wedding (according to Saladin in KQ6, the ferry was restored before the wedding). *TSL places KQ2 about 2 years after KQ1. In official sources, KQ2 is set either 1 year or 3 years after KQ1 (although KQ7 Authorized Guide suggests that there may be 1 or 2 years between KQ1 and KQ2). *TSL places the birth of the twins about 2 years after KQ2. In official sources the twins are said to be born 1 or 2 years after KQ2. *TSL, places with Alexander's kidnapping 1 year after his birth. In the official material Alexander was kidnapped between 1 year or six months after his birth depending on the source. TSL timeline (BGC/BC) This section includes the above timeline converted to BGC/BC format (used most of the timeline pages in this omnipedia) to aid in comparison between the different fan timelines. *1794 BGC :Daventry's creation, the founding of Daventry. *976 BGC :The War between the Black Cloak Society and the Silver Cloaks.Shamir (TSL):"A thousand years ago, there existed a dark cult of the worst and most evil wizards in the world." *7 BGC :Queen Allaria and King Caliphim become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles. *0 GC :King Graham is made the king of Daventry. *1 GC :Graham travels to Kolyma, and rescues Valanice. They are married in the monastery in Kolyma. *3 GC :Alexander and Rosella are born. *4 GC :Alexander is kidnapped by Manannan. *9 DC :Abdul Alhazred becomes Vizier of the Castle of the Crown. *20 GC :The trade ways between the Land of the Isles are shut down due to the closing of the ferry. *21 GC :Alexander returned to Daventry shortly before his 18th birthday. :Rosella travels to Tamir to shave her father, shortly before her 18th birthday. *22 GC :Graham travels through Serenia to save his family from Mordack. *23 GC :Alexander and Cassima become the rulers of the Land of the Green Isles. :The ferry service is restored between the islands. :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch and save Etheria from Malicia. :Connor MacLyrr saves the kingdom of Daventry. :Connor is made Captain of the Daventry Royal Guard one month later, and made there are celebrations for his heroic efforts saving the kingdom. :Attempts are made to open Chessboard Land to the public, but is cancelled during the opening ceremony. :Borders on the islands are opened. :Vizier Alhazred pleads not guilty during his arraignment proceedings. :A week later, Abdul Alhazred is found guilty during his trial. :Mountgo brothers (Amar Mountgo & Ryoo Mountgo) open up balloon service to the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. :Passage opens up to the Isle of Mists. *24 GC :The stairs replacing the Cliffs of Logic are finished. :Alex and Rosella have their 21st birthday. On the same day Rosella and Edgar plan to be married. They are cursed by a dark wizard during the ceremony. :Graham goes on a journey in the Green Isles to save his children. References Category:timelines (unofficial) Category:Wars (unofficial)